Logan's Daughter
by Pintsizedpsycho
Summary: A young teenage girl helps the XMen and is hurt. They birng her back to the school and find out that she is Logan's daughter. Only problem is that the girl HATES Logan with a passion. Chapter is Four up and Author's note on five. Discontinued.
1. Chapter One: Surpries

****

Logan's Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men but I do own Panther and any other characters I may introduce. 

Chapter One: Surprises...

Dr. Jean Gray-Summers a.k.a. Phoenix looks at the test results from the test she has performed on the young girl that helped them, whom is now laying on a table comatose. She helped them stopped the unstoppable Juggernaut but had gotten severely injured. Jean again looks at the test results and shakes her head at the findings. She looks up from the chipboard in her hand at Jubilation Lee a.k.a. Jubilee and Kathleen 'Kitty' Pride a.k.a. Shadow Cat who are both watching the young girl intently.

"I'll be right back I have to give these results to the Professor. So keep a close eye on her. If there are any changes, I'll have a link open to both of you, you can contact me," Jean says to the two young women, who only nod.

She turns and walks to the circular metal door that leads out of med.-lab and walks to the elevator. When she reaches the upper level that is the school she walks out of the elevator and down the hall to Prof. Xavier's office where the rest of the X-Men are waiting to hear the results of the mysterious girls blood test. As she walks into the office she looks at her fellow team members, her husband Scott Summers /Cyclops is standing on the left side of Professor Xavier. Bobby Drake/Iceman is leaning against a window seal. Marie/Rouge and Logan/Wolverine holding hands are to the right of the Prof.'s desk. Ororo Monroe/Storm is standing on the right side of Prof. X. And Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler is in the far corner of the room crouching on the floor.

"I wanted to make sure I hadn't made any mistakes. I ran the test ten times. Her DNA is like nothing I've ever seen before as if she isn't completely human," Jean says as she gives her results to the professor. 

"Is she all right? I mean is she going to live?" Rouge asks as she squeezes Wolverine's hand.

"Yes. But here the real kicker. Part of her DNA I knew I seen before. So I checked our database and checked it against everyone else here and the results were rather...how to put this interesting. To say the least," Jean says looking around the room at her fellow team mates.

"Well what were the results?" Logan asks getting a little impatient with this guessing game.

"Well... the DNA match I found was with you Logan. She's your daughter," Jean says as she watch Logan carefully to see his reaction.

"You want to run that by me again. It sounded like you said that vegetable in the med lab is my daughter," Logan says motioning in the direction of the elevator with his free hand.

"LOGAN!!" Marie all but yells when he refers to his daughter as a 'vegetable'.

"What? It's true isn't!" Logan says in his defense.

"She won't be a 'vegetable' for very long. She seems to have Logan's healing. Well at least a lesser form of it," Jean explains to everyone well glaring at Logan.

"So how old is she?" The Professor asks Jean well reading over the test results more thoroughly.

"About sixteen is my guess. But this guess is based mostly by the cloths she was wearing when she helped us."

"Well is there anything else wrong with her. I mean she is kind of small for her assumed age. Isn't she?" Bobby says as he pushes himself off the window seal and looks at Jean.

"Yes. Well she seems to have suffered from malnutrition as a young child."

"Did you get her name?" Scott asks as he looks at his wife and crosses his arms over his chest.

"No. I tried reading her mind but it was too well blocked," Jean says "I need to get back to the lab to run a few more tests."

As soon as she is gone Wolverine turns to the professor and is about to ask a question when the professor answers it,

"I don't know Logan."

"Thanks," Wolverine says as he looks at Marie then starts for the door. 

"Logan where are you going?" Marie asks as she walks after him.

"I'm going to see this girl," Logan says as he opens the door and walks out, followed by Marie.

****

Med.-Lab.

Jubilee touches the up raised scar that goes over the girls right shoulder to about the center of her upper chest. She removes her hand and looks at the girl. She is extremely beautiful, with almond shaped eyes, a slender nose a small mouth with lips that are between full and thin and well groomed eyebrows. She looks to be about sixteen years old but is just over five foot about 5'1 maybe less, a dark tan, light honey brown hair which is cut so the back is about an inch above the base of her neck, it gets long as it slops toward her face, it reaches to about her chin length but the bangs, are about an inch and half past her knees. On her right arm she has a Chinese style dragon Ruby red tattoo. It starts at her hand then the thinnest end of the tail coils around her thumb, under her hand over her palm to the index finger and coils around it then it coils itself around the middle finger then goes to the middle of the hand and goes into a Dragon which coils itself around her arm all the way up to her shoulder and the dragons head rest on her shoulder blade with flames flaring out of it's nostrils all the way across the back to the other shoulder blade. 

Jean walks into the room which causes Kitty to look up at her as she enters the room and ask,

"Dr. Gray, what do you think made this?" Kitty asks as she points to the scar on her chest. 

Jean walks up to the examining table, she touches the scar with her right hand when the girls left hand moves faster then she can think and grabs her wrist in a bone crushing grip. She hears Jubilee and Kitty scream in surprise at the girls reaction. Before she really can register what is going on the girls right hand grabs her throat with as much power as the hand holding her wrist and pulls her down so she is face to face with the girl. She then opens her eyes.

"Who are you, where am I, and what am I doing here?" Panther asks as she looks into the eyes of a strange red headed woman. The woman opens her mouth to talk but all that comes out is choking sounds. Panther loosens her grip to allow her to speak.

"Well?"

She takes a few breaths but still doesn't speak.

"I'm waiting for your answers," Panther says in an annoyed voice finally the woman says,

"I'm Dr. Jean Gray-Summers and your at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. You were injured and we brought you here to take care of your injures."

Panther looks into her eyes and she sees that Jean Gray-Summers isn't lying. She is to scarred too. Panther lets go of her throat and wrist. Jean steps back and alternates between rubbing her wrist and neck.

The girl sits up and lets the blanket covering her fall. All she has on is a pair of underwear. Jubilee and Kitty look at the girl in shock, partly because of her lack of modesty and also the scars that cover her body. Her back is covered in chris-cross scars like the one on her shoulder and chest, scars that look like they were made by knives, swords, and some that none of them can even identify. 

"Can I get some clothes or do I get to run around like this all day?" Panther asks the three stunned women.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Jean says then turns and walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a pair of sweat pants and a zip up sweat shirt. Jean walks over to her and hands her the clothes .

"Thank you," Panther says with a kind smile as she puts the sweater on then pulls the sweat pants on. The large round metal door opens and two people walk into the room a man and a young woman. The woman looks to be a few years older then herself, and has two white streaks in her hair that frame her face and the man looks like her twin brother Fire Cat, only problem is he is about a foot shorter then her seven foot tall brother, his hair isn't fire red and his skin doesn't have a dark enough tan. That can only mean one thing. The Fates have brought her to their father. Logan.


	2. Chapter Two: Introductions

****

Chapter Two: Introductions...

"What's your name?" Jean asks the young woman whom is glaring venom at Logan at the moment.

"My name is Panther Logan Lee," Panther says never taking her eyes off of Logan. Her loving father.

Everyone stares at the girl in shock at her name. Who would give their daughter a mans name. The first to recover is Logan and starts to say,

"I'm..." 

"Logan, my father I know," Panther says with venom dripping off of her every word. "I know who you are and that you abandon my mother when you found out she was going to have your child. I know that it is your fault she is dead. Your fault she was murdered."

"What! No I'm..." Logan is cut off by having a small but very strong hand wrap around his throat.

"I know not why the Fates have placed me here nor do I care to find out. Maybe to let me know they have not sent death to you. I hope the Fates favor me enough to send death to you during your most painful moment," Panther says as she lets go of his throat and he falls to the ground gasping for air. Panther walks around him and out of the room and starts down the hall.

Jean and Rogue kneel down beside Logan and ask at the same time,

"Logan are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just fine," Logan whispers hoarsely as he rubs his throat. When Jean sees he is alright she stands up and starts toward the door to find Panther. When she enters the hall she sees Panther walking down the hall looking like a lost child.

Panther hears someone walk out of the medical room and she can feel their eyes on her back. She turns around to find Jean standing in the hallway looking at her. 

"How can I get out of here?" Panther asks not moving from her spot.

"There's an elevator. But I want you to stay," Jean says as she starts walking toward Panther.

"You want me to stay when that...that...worthless man is in the same building. What is wrong with you. I will not stay. I can not," Panther feels tears come to her eyes remembering her mother's death. 'Stop this Panther. You are a soldier and a General!' Panther thinks to herself as she forces the tears away.

"Please stay. Just a week. I want to make sure you're okay. I would feel horrible if I read or heard on the news that they found you dead somewhere from something I could've prevent. Please," Jean says begging the young girl. She can tell that she is thinking it over then she looks into her eyes and this is the first time she notices her eyes. They are like a cat's eyes. A panther no less. 'That's how she got her name.' Jean thinks to herself.

"Alright. I'll stay. But I can not be held accountable for my actions if Logan tries playing daddy dearest," Panther says with hatred in her voice then looks around. "So how do you get out of here?"

Jean stares at the girl in disbelief. She shakes her head and says,

"Here. The elevator is part of the wall to hide it."

"Odd," Panther says as she walks into the elevator.

Prof. X's Office twenty minutes later

Panther sits in the office with the X-Men sitting or standing around the room.

"Well Ms. Lee since you already know your father and Jean," Xavier says as he motions toward Logan leaning against the wall by the door and Jean standing beside Scott, "I am Professor Charles Xavier. I would like to introduce Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops, Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm, Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler, Marie a.k.a. Rouge, Bobby Drake a.k.a. Iceman, Kitty Pryde a.k.a. Shadow Cat, and Jubilation Lee a.k.a. Jubilee."

After all the introductions Panther stands up and turns so she can face them all. She places her hands just below her ribcage then bows at the hips.

"I am very pleased to meet you all and I would like to thank you for allowing me to stay in your home and school," Panther says out of old habit. "Also I ask your forgiveness for my earlier actions Dr. Gray-Summers. Of course this does not extend to you Logan." 

"Ms. Lee..." Professor Xavier starts but Panther cuts him off.

"Pardon my interruption I would like to make two things perfectly clear," Panther says in a calm quite voice that demands that she be listened to. No one in the room can talk they can only stare at the small young woman before them that has the presents of a queen addressing her court or a general addressing her troops. When she is sure that everyone is listening she looks at Logan, with such venom and hatred that it would have made Satan run in fear, then back to Professor Xavier then she begins to talk again, "One, please call me Panther that is my given name. Two, I have a very good reason for hating Logan, not only did he abandon my mother which in doing so caused her death but also was the cause of my brother and I not having a childhood."

"Brother? I have a son too?" Logan asks as he takes a step toward Panther.

"Damn," Panther says as she closes her eyes *You stupid little shit! You let your emotions get the better of you and look at what happened!* Panther thinks then opens her eyes and nods her head and says, "Yes. My twin brother. Younger by three minutes. Congratulations _daddy_. He looks just like you. Well he's taller, he has fire red hair, also he has a dark tan, and he didn't abandon his wife and children."

"Panther! I understand that you have some problems with your father but you have not right to talk to Logan that way!" Rouge says as she stands in front of Panther and looks down at her.

Panther bites the inside of her mouth as she thinks about how she is going to get though this with her sanity still intact and without destroying the alliances she has worked so hard to get for her people.

"I'm sorry. I'm allowing my emotions to rule me," Panther says then she turns to the professor and asks, "Professor I would like to know if it would be alright if I call the people I traveled with here to New York and tell them where I am so they do not worry to much?"

"Why yes of course," Professor Xavier says though he is getting a little curious about who raised this girl. To be a leader, a diplomat, and so much more from what he has seen of this girls attitude. 

"Don't worry. None of them are those anti-mutant idiots so your students will be very safe."

"Thank you for clarifying that Panther," Professor Xavier says with a smile. *Who would raise a child like this. Not allow them a childhood? Fill them with hate? How could someone do these things to a child?* He thinks to himself then he looks at Storm and asks, " Ororo would you mind showing Panther to a phone then the room she'll be sharing?"

"Of course professor," Storm says as she walks up to Panther and puts a hand on her forearm and asks, "Panther would you please follow me?" 

"Lead the way," Panther says kindly. Storm smiles at her and leads her out of the room.

Logan starts toward Professor Xavier then stops.

"I have grandchildren," Logan says in a state of shock as what Panther said earlier sets in. His son at the age of sixteen has a wife and children. "Oh shit,"


	3. Chapter three: Stories and Theories

Chapter Three: Stories and theories...

Panther sits in the room she's sharing with three other girls, two of whom are Jubilee and Kitty. Kitty and another girl who introduced herself as Syrian are now sitting across from her and staring at her.

_Oh great fates give me strength. I do not wish to lose my mind now,_ Panther thinks as the two girls look at her she asks as civilly as she can in the current circumstance, "Is there any reason you staring at me?"

"Well it's just kinda hard to see Logan as a father," Syrian says with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"No it is not. Because he is not a father!" Panther all but yells then closes her eyes when she sees the two girls jump a little at her outburst.

"I am sorry. I just don't have any love for Logan," Panther apologies after she opens her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking why do you hate your da... Logan so much? And how did you know he's your dad?" Kitty asks quietly hoping she doesn't get another explosive reply from the young woman. _She may hate Logan but she's so much like him it's scary._ Kitty thinks to herself as she readies herself to be yell at again.

"No. I do not," Panther says calmly and smiles as Kitty visibly relaxes a little. _Why am I going to tell them these things? I do not know them. I have no reason to trust them. I also have no reason not to trust them. Well I will never see them again and I have no reason not to tell them either I guess._. Panther thinks then takes a deep breath and begins, "I did not always hate him. When I was very young I loved him, well the stories my mother told about him. I guess none of them were true. But when my brother and I were, _I can not tell them that we were three. Think stupid!!_, seven. We were attacked by people who didn't like the fact that my brother and I were mutants," Panther pauses as tears come to her eyes as she remembers that night. Remembering that they were not attacked because she and her brother are mutants but for being half human. Panther closes her eyes and takes a deep shaky breath to calm herself then continues, "Anyway they were pounding on our door and demanding that my mother hand us over to them. There was no way mother was going to hand us over to those cowards.

"My mother knew she could not sneak my brother and I out the back door or out a window so she had us hid in a compartment under her bed," Panther pauses again to take another deep breath and to violently wipe the tears off her cheek that had escaped her eyes and again continues speaking, "My mother told us not to leave our hiding place until she came for us. After she was sure that they couldn't find us our mother fought them as best she could, she even killed a few but there were to many of them and they killed her. They searched the whole house for us and didn't find us. The local police arrived, as always, to late.

"When we heard the cowards leave we came out of our hiding place and the police found us beside our mother's body. A friend of our mother's came for us and left us with some friends of hers that she was sure the would take good care of us and she was right. They did but shortly after they adopted us our new mother also died in a car crash. So our father raised us on his own. He did do a very good job and loved my brother and I very much. He gave us a good life," Panther finish as a few more tears escaped her eyes, _I've never lied so much in my life. I feel horrible about it, but I can not tell these girls the true they would think me insane._ Panther thinks as she wipes the tears from her face.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Kitty says as she watches Panther fight back the tears in her eyes.

"It is alright. I have been told that it is good to talk about things like this. To help you deal with them," Panther says with a kind simile on her face all of a sudden she finds the floor incredibly interesting. Panther looks up at the two girls again who are looking at her with a look mixed between sorrow and pity. Panther has to fight back the anger she feels build up inside of her at the looks. _Swallow your pride for ten seconds child or you will get yourself in it deeper then you are already in,_ Panther thinks then asks, "Can you tell me or show me where the library is at?"

"Yeah we can," Syrian says cheerfully as she jumps up off the bed she was sitting on hoping that it will take Panther's mind off what she has just told them about her past.

"Good. Well lead the way," Panther says kindly and smiles at them.

"Okay lets go," Kitty says just as cheerfully as she walks toward the door with Syrian and Panther right behind her.

Professor Xavier's office.

Professor Xavier sits behind his desk looking at the older members of the X-Men who are either sitting, standing, or are parched somewhere in the room.

"So what have we learn about Logan's little princess?" The professor asks looking at Jean and Scott, out of the corner of his eye he sees Logan cringe at the reference to the young woman. He smiles to himself at this as a little way of getting back at Logan for his smoking habits.

"We didn't find anything. No birth certificate, no school records, no medical records, nothing it's like she doesn't have a past. Almost like she just appeared out of thin air," Jean says from her seat in front of the professor's desk.

"That's imposable. There has to be something no one just appears out of nowhere," The Professor says as he drums his fingers on his wheelchair.

"Vell I have no birth certificate either," Kurt says trying to help the professor out a little.

"You don't know if you have a birth certificate Kurt. It could be in a different name," says Professor Xavier as he looks at Kurt crouched form in the corner of the room.

"True. She might have given us a false name," Kurt says as he shifts his position to get more comfortable.

"That is a very good possibility too. But I don't think it is. Why would she give us a false name. Also she seems so proud of it minus her middle name, she seems to hate it as much as she hates you Logan," Professor Xavier says with a slight frown.

"Yeah she is a real daddy's little girl," Scott says with a small smile.

"Can it one eye."

"Don't start you two. What really bothers me is not what we can't find about her but the scars on her body," Jean says with a worried look on her face.

"Scars? What scars? You said she has my healing ability she shouldn't have any scars," Logan says as he pushes himself off the wall by the huge picture window.

"I said she has a lesser form of your healing ability. She doesn't heal as fast as you do and her wounds leave scars. Anyway it's the scars on her back that really scare me. It looks like she's been whipped with a bull whip or something along those lines. Along with electrical burn scars, what look like stab wound scars, you name it it's there," Jean says sadly then adds, "It looks like she was tortured at one time or another."

"Who could do somesing like that?" Kurt asks appalled at the news.

"Lots of people," Logan says though gritted teeth. His hands are so tightly fisted that his knuckles are not only white but also cracking. He was starting to understand now why his daughter hated him so much. Because he was not there to take them after their mother died they were most likely handed off to some sadistic pedophile relative that made her and her brother's life a living hell. If that's the case then that would also explain why his son married so young. To get away from whoever that person was.

_Whoever that son-of-a-bitch is they better hope I never get my hands on 'im because if I do. I'll show him what it's like to be tortured. _Logan thinks as he pushes himself off the wall. He walks over to the door at a fast pace and opens it with such force that he nearly rips the door off it's hinges. After he passes though he slams it and is satisfied when he hears the wood of the door or door frame crack.

As Logan storms down the hall not really caring where he goes he begins thinking.

_What if I did abandon them. What if I left for the project because I found out their mother was pregnant. What if I am to blame for their pain and suffering. What is this 'what if' bullshit. I am to blame. If I hadn't of left they wouldn't have gone though what they did!_

"Logan! Stop!" Marie yells as she catches up to Logan in the wooded area just outside of the school.

Logan stops and looks behind him to find Marie running to catch up with him.

"Why are you storming off into the woods Logan?" Marie asks as she stops about a foot from him. She knows she shouldn't have followed him but she was worried.

"It's nothing you have to worry about," Logan says then turns and starts back toward the school.

"No! Don't shut me out Logan! You haven't done it before so don't start now!" Marie yells after him. Logan stops and looks at Marie a little shocked. They had there share of fights but she never demanded anything of him before.

"Please Logan tell me what's wrong," Marie says as she walks up to him and grabs his hand.

"I'm not shutting you out. I can't tell you something that I haven't even figured out myself yet. I'll tell you when I've got my head straight. Okay?"

"Okay. I can except that. I'll leave you to your thoughts then," Marie says as she lets go of Logan's hand and walks away from him.

"I'll see you a little later," Logan says then walks over to a bench and sits down to think.

_How can I talk to her? How can I ask her about her life about what she went though? How can I tell her that I'm sorry for not being there, for the hell she and her brother have been though. How could I leave them?_


	4. Chapter four: Conversations and Unseen

Chapter Four: Conversations and Unseen Guest…

After Syrian and Kitty left her alone in the library she grabbed the first book she saw which was 'War of the Worlds'. Panther smiles to herself at the book she has selected.

_Well I surely know how to pick books don't I?_ Panther thinks to herself as she walking over to a table at the very back of the library. Panther sits with her back to the wall facing the direction of the door. Panther shifts around in her chair and gets into a comfortable position but she is also in a position that if a threat of any kind should arise she can defend herself or escape. Panther opens the book begins reading the book while listening for anyone that might approach her.

Half an hour later Panther is not really paying attention to the words on the pages of the book but thinking back to the conversation she had had with her personal body guard, nanny, and first.

_"WHERE ARE YOU!" Lazzering yells into the phone and into Panther's ear._

_Panther pulls the phone away from her ear and looks at the receiver. A small smile crosses her face as she places the receiver back to her ear._

_"Are you yelling at me?" Panther asks letting the amusement leek into her voice. She can imagine the stupid look on Lazzering's face as she realizes she has been yelling at the princess and her commanding officer._

_"I-I-I'm sorry. But you disappeared without a word of where you were going almost six hours ago and then call out of the blue! How do you expect me to react? We and half your father's army have been searching the city and the surrounding area looking for you!" Lazzering all but yells into the receiver while glaring at the wall she is facing._

_"Why am I not surprised," Panther says flatly. "Call them back and send them home. I'm fine and not in any danger. My location is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Panther explains calmly. "I will be here for a week. So don't worry. We will have more then enough time to attend the conference and I already know what I will bring to their attention."_

_"Yes very well I will send a small…" Lazzering starts but is cut off by Panther._

_"No. If you wish to send a small detail then so be it but you must be with them and you can not be seen, do I make myself clear?" Panther says her voice completely changing from a light playful tone to a serious and commanding tone._

_"Very well if those are your orders then we shall follow them to the letter. We will be there within the hour." Lazzering says standing a little taller and rigged._

_"Alright. I will find you tonight after everyone has gone to sleep. Also send Derek home with the soldiers and Melecante (Mel-E-Sent)," Panther says then hangs up the phone so Lazzering can't argue with her._

Panther is pulled from her memory when she hears foot steps heading in her direction. Panther's right hand moves inhumanly fast to her right hip where she always carries her dagger only to have her palm come into contact with her cotton covered hip. Panther curses herself quietly the goes back to 'reading' her book. Panther looks over the top of the book to see who the footsteps belong to and finds Bobby "Iceman" Drake walking up to the table. When he reaches the table he pulls the chair across from Panther out and sits down.

Panther puts her book face down on the table top to mark her page and looks at Bobby with a raised eyebrow.

"How may I help you Mr. Drake?" Panther asks quietly and calmly.

"Just wondering how you're doin'?" Bobby says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm doing fine thank you for asking. Is there anything else?" Panther says looking at Bobby with a cool and bored expression.

"I was wondering do you see in black and white since you have eyes like a panther?" Bobby says as he looks at her beautiful pantherlike eyes.

"I will answer that question with another. Do you piss ice cubes?" Panther says with a raised eyebrow.

"W-w-w-what? No of course not!" Bobby says unable to believe what the girl just said.

"Well I guest that answers your question now doesn't," Panther says with a small smile on her face as she stands up and walks away from the table leaving the stunned young man in her wake.

Panther walks down the isles of books to the door of the library and into the hall. As she walks down the hall people stop and stare at the young woman not just because she is Logan's daughter, which the news of this little discovery had spread rather quickly, also because she walks with the grace and posy of a ballet dancer. None of them know that her grace and posy comes from years of martial arts, weapons training, and years of being on battle fields.

When Panther reaches Prof. Xavier's office she raises her right hand and knocks softly.

Prof. X's office.

Prof. Xavier looks up from the paperwork spread out before him when he hears a very soft sound almost like someone knocking on the wall several rooms over. He looks down at his paperwork again when he hears the sound again this time a little louder then before coming from his door.

"Come in," Xavier calls out to whom ever is behind his door. He is slightly surprised to see Panther open the door and walk in with out making any sound. She walks up to his desk and stands by one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Miss Lee. Have a seat. How can I help you?" The Professor asks as Panther takes the seat she was standing next to.

"I came here to talk about something of importance with you," Panther says from her seat.

"Alright what is you wish to talk about?"

"I came here to talk to you about my traveling companions,"

"Oh alright. What about your traveling companions?"

"My companions do not like the fact that I am here and I have explained to them that I have an obligation to stay here. So a few wish to be on school grounds until I leave,"

"Oh? How many?" The Professor asks as he sits back in his wheelchair.

"Not many," Panther says in such away that Xavier knows that she isn't going to give him an exact number.

"Well I'll have some guess rooms made up for them,"

"That will not be necessary Professor. They would prefer few know that they are going to be there. So just you and I,"

"I have to inform the teachers I don't want my students to be put in any danger,"

"Your students will be in no danger if anything they will be safer with them here," Panther says with a hint of pride in her voice.

Prof. Xavier closes his eyes and thinks about what Panther has asked him and told him. He has a feeling even if he does say no there will be people living in the woods on the school grounds.

"Very well," The Professor says as he rubs his eyes.

"Thank you Professor Xavier," Panther says as she stands and bows slightly at the waist. She then turns and walks out of the room.

As Panther walks out of the Professor's office she almost bumps into someone. Panther again reaches for the dagger that is no longer there as she looks up to see whom it is that she almost ran into. Panther looks up to see the surprised face of Marie.

"Oh Panther!" Marie says in surprise. "How are ya feelin'?"

"Fine thank you," Panther says then begins to walk away. She does not what to face the woman that her father is going to destroy next.

"Hey Panther Ah was wunderin' have ya eaten anything?" Marie asks trying to make any kind of conversation with Logan's daughter.

Panther was going to tell Marie that she is not hungry, which would be a bald face lie, and thank her then be on her way but her stomach decides to answer for her and growls rather loudly causing Panther's tanned cheeks to burn red with embarrassment.

"I suppose I am," Panther says with a shy smile with her cheeks still burning. _Just give me an egg and I will cook it right here on my face._ Panther thinks to herself as Marie gives her a big smile and motions for her to follow her. Panther returns the smile and follows the young woman down the hall to what she guesses is most likely the kitchen.

Kitchen.

Panther and Marie sit across from one another at the table eating a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches, chips, and a bottle of Coco-Cola.

Marie stares at Panther as they eat which is starting to grate on Panther's nerves.

"Marie may I ask why you are staring at me? I did not think my manner that bad,"

"Oh Ah'm sorry it's that you don't look anything like Logan so I was thinkin' that you must look like ya're mama. If so I can see why Logan loved you mama," Marie says with a smile after she swallowed the bite of sandwich in her mouth and smiles at Panther. Her smile fades quickly when see Panther go rigged and all emotion except extreme anger is written across her face. _Uhu-oh,_ Marie thinks to herself as she sees this. _This can't be good._

"Marie…My father did not love my mother nor does he love you. He can not it is not in him to give a damn about anyone or anything but himself. If I were you I would cute my loses and leave him before you to are left behind broken and used," Panther says in a scarily calm voice then stands up and leave the room leaving behind her half eaten sandwich and untouched chips.

"Good job Rouge. What a way to screw up," Marie says to herself as she looks at the unfinished plate of food.

"Rouge do you know why Panther was storming down the hall?" Ororo asks as she walks into the kitchen where she seen Panther storm out of just seconds before. She sees the unfinished plate and Marie looking like her best-friend just died.

"Yea. Ah said since she doesn' look anythin' like Logan she must take after her mother in looks and that her mama had to beautiful and Ah could see why Logan loved her and that was the wrong thing ta say,"


	5. Authors Note Importent!

Authors Note

I would like to apologies to all my readers for talking so long to get another chapter out. But my life for the past few years has been really hectic and I had a major case of writes block till just now. Again I'm sorry for taking so long and thank you to everyone who's been review my story it really help kick my muse in the but and give me a few new ideas. Thanks and sorry again

Alaskantiger


End file.
